


Learn How to Love

by Elover05



Series: McSombra Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of angst? I think?, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05
Summary: Sombra is still learning how to love, but Jesse is with her every step of the way.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: McSombra Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Learn How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently listened to the song 'Love Like You' by Rebecca Sugar and I love it so much I had to write a little drabbble inspired by it! Please go listen to the song it's so soft and sweet and amazing.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little drabble! <3

_ "If I could begin to be _

_ Half of what you think of me _

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love" _

_\--'Love Like You', by Rebecca Sugar_

The music was soft as it drifted through their house. Sombra leaned further into Jesse, swaying side to side together, their rythem not quite matching that of the music. One of his hands was on her waist, the other was gently holding her own hand. Her head was resting on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

“I love you so much, Sombra,” He told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

Sombra’s heart would always skip a beat when he expressed his love. Even after all this time, it was still so fourign to her. Fourign and terrifying. She was still convinced that she was going to mess this up with her lack of experience.

She was still convinced that she was going to lose him.

It was only natural for her to push people away, to retreat whenever she felt anything real. Growing up a street rat in Dorado had instilled that in her early in her life. 

Jesse was always the exception, it seemed. Jesse had broken down Sombra’s walls with sincere words and honest smiles and genuine love. He had no ulterior motive. He just wanted to love her, because in his eyes, she was… wonderful.

She didn’t understand how he could see her like that. He saw past all her masks, had brushed away her facades. And, somehow, when he saw the scared, broken girl hiding underneath, he labeled her as amazing. Strong. Beautiful.

He had found a way to love her, flaws and all.

Sombra was still figuring out how to do that herself.

But he was endlessly patient with her, holding her and supporting her as she stumbled her way through this new experience.

Sombra looked up, meeting his honeyed eyes, which held nothing but love and honesty and adoration. His smile was wide and soft. It was the look he reserved for her alone. A part of him that only she had the privilege of seeing.

Standing on her toes, she connected their lips together, letting the soft kiss soothe her. Jesse’s hand moved from her waist to cup her face, tilting her head slightly for a better angle.

When they pulled away, and Jesse looked at her so sweetly, she let her eyes flutter shut. “I love you, too,” She said softly.

It was the first time she had been able to say it.

Jesse paused. Probably in surprise. His movement resumed quickly. Sombra could imagine the smile on his face widening. He pulled her close, resting his forehead on hers.

There were a million more things that Sombra wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him how special he was, how he saved her, how she never wanted to lose him. But she wasn’t ready.

It was okay, though. Jesse would wait for her as she learned how to love.


End file.
